Marvel's Road to Endgame & Beyond
by Alex Kane 1653
Summary: Avengers Endgame tied together every character...FROM THE MOVIES. What about the character FROM TV? In the final battle Wong opened up a LOT of portals. I haven't watch the last seasons of all the shows so it'll take awhile to finish this story. Rest assured I WILL! Will include Shield, Inhumans, Runaways, Cloak & Dagger, the Defenders and even Punisher...Enjoy!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Marvel: Road to Endgame & Beyond…?**

by Alex Kane

Prologue-Champion of the Multiverse

A lot of the cosmic beings who were present at the beginning of the current version of the universe believed that the Infinity Gems, or Infinity Stones as the Celestials and those younger than them had taken to calling them, were the ultimate power in the universe. After the first few hundred thousand years of existence, a council was held between the still young and brash Celestials, the bookish Watchers, the creators of the Infinity Stones (Eternity, Infinity, Entropy, and a very reclusive Death), and the ever powerful Beyonders. Others were in attendance as well such as the Living Tribunal and even Galactus.

The meeting was instigated by the Beyonders. Their reality warping powers allowed them to perceive the multiple universes more easily than even Eternity, who it could be argued was just one parallel universe. The Beyonders had a vision of a being that would be born many billion years in the future, when the universe was at stake. Eons, earlier it had been decided that a certain blue and green planet in the Milky Way galaxy would be the focal point of many important events to come, including the balance of life and death in the entire universe. This being could help the individuals avert universal disaster, or at the very least, correct said disaster.

The Living Tribunal and the Watchers had voiced their opinions on non-interference: the former for his cosmic Darwinism and the latter for their ever-expanding documented records of lesser beings. Death especially was indifferent. She, as important as she was to the way of all things, was growing more and more arrogant in her ways. Her pride deluded her into believing that there were far too many living things in the present than the entire history of the dead due to the ever-expanding and evolving lifeforms popping up. Infinity was quick to point out the lack of reasoning behind such insane logic, but Death could've cared less. The Beyonders also cited this irrational behavior to be among the biggest, if not THE biggest, event on the 3rd planet from the yellow sun. They foresaw a twisted figure with a similar lack of logic pretending to be logic go forth and disrupt the natural ways of life itself in a sick attempt at "correction"…and it was all because of the Infinity Stones.

The Beyonders reasoned that the way the four deities had made them was flawed. In many, MANY other parallel realities/universes, the Gems were easier to control and not as deadly. Entropy argued that it was a good balance per his purpose of destroying to make way for the new. An equivalent exchange, if you will. It would also serve as a deterrent to lesser beings: to achieve ultimate power, if even possible, one would have a 99.99% chance of dying upon using it.

The Beyonders foresaw that, in the end, this inner machination of the Stones was only delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later, the Stones would have to be reconfigured into similar forms. When the time was right, and the Stones would be known to all, their protective cases, such as the Orb that Eternity designed or the Tesseract that was modeled on the fabled Cosmic Cubes built by the Beyonders, would become pointless as hiding places/protective shells. The Stones would have to become more like their parallel counterparts. More user-friendly, so to speak.

That's where the child would come in. The Beyonders foresaw a boy born between a Dakkamite man and a Galadorian woman. The vision showed the boy would not be accepted by either society due to lack of apparent strength, or even height, or either race. However, such a pairing created huge potential in the boy's DNA. He would not just be a hybrid, he would the potential to be one of the most powerful mutants in the universe. He would have the ability to absorb memories, knowledge, skills, and powers of other beings into his body. Over time, with certain meetings with certain people, this individual would have the power necessary to aid the heroes in the Cataclysm in more ways than one. The Beyonders had long suspected that there was something wrong with the universe as it currently was. They believed that a few stray parallel universes were never supposed to be separated. Due to not wanting to damage the universe any further just by entering ours, the Beyonders were forced not to interfere, but the boy could once he acquired and reconfigured the Stones. He could reintegrate those stray realities into this one as it belonged. Otherwise, histories of civilizations, or even individuals, would end up going wrong as opposed to the majority of their multiverse counterparts.

The meeting was adjourned with many leaving the meeting willing to let the Cataclysm happen. Only the Beyonders, Eternity, Infinity, Galactus (out of self-preservation of his food supply), and one Watcher remained. This Watcher was something of an outcast. Many times Uatu had spoken up to his fellows when they felt silence was required of their work. He believed that some disasters should be prevented, though he was too solemn in his vow to actually do anything. Thinking himself nothing more than a coward with nothing real to contribute to the universe, he stayed behind to actually participate in this "solution" of the Beyonders. And so a plan was set…

Author's note: I know it's awkward that I just started the story with Inhumans and THEN got into my OC (whom I've been developing since like 2004), but I had to write this down. It already feels so big that now I feel I have to make a Prologue Part 2 to get into the character's history and where he fits into the MCU (hell the Multiverse as a whole). Also, I still haven't finished any of the series, but I might get into the Netfilx stuff since I know generally what happens. I was reading fanfics of Jessica Jones the other day and knew I had to write something down for Trish. I feel like since the creators of the show knew they were getting cancelled, they doubled down on their Jess/Trish fight and say they're fine with her being a villain despite all evidence suggesting a cliffhanger/redemption arc a la Iron Man when he treated Spider-Man with more respect and reconciled with Cap. I'm still thinking up details of which major characters from Netflix (and Hulu/Freeform) I should Dust. Major decision guys...starting to know how the Russos felt.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Marvel: Road to Endgame & Beyond…?**

by Alex Kane

Prologue-Champion of the Multiverse Part II

Billions of years had passed. The child was born. He was named Zon by his mother just before she passed on from the birthing process. Unfortunately, his father had died in a glorious battle defending his new family from marauders. The only family he had left was his maternal grandparents. However, they proved themselves rather prejudiced and outdated in their political and racial views. They were aghast at their daughter's choice of a spouse, and they were even more insulted when the baby showed no signs of physical attributes even close to Galadorians, including strength and size. The pitiful thing wasn't even 10 pounds (quite normal for Galadorians to be slightly bigger at birth). It was then that Uatu appeared. Though at first they were astounded by the Watcher's appearance, they were soon relieved to hear the being had offered to take their grandson into his care.

In reality, Uatu would merely be one of Zon's guardians. He would parent the boy, but he would mostly play the part of tutor, especially in history. If the Cataclysm, or Decimation as some of the Beyonders called it after revealing some of the specifics of the catastrophe, were to be prevented, Zon would need all the knowledge of his enemy and his potential allies. For the most part Eternity was the father figure in Zon's life. He taught him all the mechanics of the Infinity Stones and how each could be used alone or together. Zon was even given the knowledge of the Multiverse by his last tutors: the Beyonders themselves. They explained that as he grew older, his power would be more akin to his parentage and he'd have even greater powers. When the boy came of age, his mutant abilities were activating. He was told of his ability to copy other powers, memories, and skills. Through a window into their universe, Zon was able to touch the hand of one of the Beyonders. The power was devastating! It almost killed the poor boy, but when it was done he never felt more alive. Next, he touched Uatu's hand. Zon now had a general idea of what to do. He not only had great knowledge, the ability to traverse the Multiverse, but also visions. Horrible visions! Over and over in his head he saw 3 faces of terror and their names repeated. They were some sort of dark gods. One was a god of old: a humanoid leaner than himself, but skilled in the ways of magic and trickery and wearing a green bodysuit with a gold-yellow antlered helmet. _Loki_ The next was a god of new: artificial life with a capacity of power, knowledge, and emotion. But at the same time, there was a denial of that same emotion. Such contradictions in such a mind could only result in deterioration and madness, even in something synthetic. Worse yet, it had the capacity to spread like wildfire until everything was dead…or metal. _Ultron_ The last was the worst one. This would be the god of all. He recognized it as the cause of this Decimation that Eternity and the others had spoken about. His devotion to Death wasn't just about gaining love from the only being who might understand him, but also a way to make some sense in the universe. What happened to Titan could happen anywhere. The Eternals who lived there couldn't stop it, but he was better than them in every way except his appearance. The Mad Titan would prove that he, the mutant misfit, would be worthy of being the universe's savior and Death's lover and champion. _Thanos_

It was very overwhelming. Zon already knew about Thanos. He wasn't that much more than a bogeyman that he was told about at night before bed. It was a shame. Thanos was technically a part of that fascinating species: humans. Uatu had already taught Zon about Earth and its many visitors. The Celestials had seen the potential in the still hairy hominids at their early stages and experimented upon a small but sizable number of them. Those who didn't appear to get any results were sent back immediately, not knowing to themselves or their "creators" they now carried a new "X-gene" that would go down the ages hidden until the time of the pharaohs. The others were transformed into the Deviants and the Eternals, brother races. Despite being separate, they carried genes of each other, and that was how Thanos came to be so…abnormal. Otherwise, Eternals would look just like their human counterparts, if not slightly better. This experiment went well enough that a few million years later, the Kree Empire tried its own version of the same experiment which resulted in the Inhumans. All this history and various branches of humanity, Zon couldn't wait to go to Earth! He was dying to learn more about the more closed off sub-species of humans called Atlanteans.

The Beyonders told him to get more acclimated to the Multiverse by scouting out various minor universes. Experiencing them through his avatar would prove useful in getting his footing, but also to see if any of these more minor universes had any details Zon could recreate into the current universe once the Decimation event was over and the Infinity Stones were restored. As a guide, Zon was told to look at the universe designated 616, and if need be the universe 1610 was also acceptable. Hopefully, all of this could fix universe 19999.

First, he teleported himself into very minor universes. He experienced Captain America, but he wasn't a soldier, but a district attorney. He wasn't even at war (_Captain America serial_). Then he went into 1970s Earth dimensions. One had Captain America again, only it seemed he was split in 2: a father and son (_Captain America TV movies_). Another had Dr. Strange learning the ropes of magic, but it just felt wrong to Zon. "Close but no cigar" was the expression he was thinking (_Dr. Strange TV pilot/movie_). Another had the amazing Spider-Man fight typical criminals. His boss even had some compassion, quite frequently (not all the time though) (_The Amazing Spider-Man TV _show). The one he spent the most time in was the one where Robert Bruce Banner had somehow been renamed David Bruce Banner, called himself by his first name, experimented purposefully on himself, and had a different family entirely! Intriguing as this universe was, its Incredible Hulk was weaker than he deemed necessary, regardless of the fact that Thor and Daredevil were in this reality too. This point was seemingly proven when he died. As Zon left that Incredible dimension, he felt bits of it leak back into 19999 somehow. Maybe bits of it were acceptable (_The Incredible Hulk TV show and TV movies_).

Spending years in that last universe, Zon spent more time in 1980s dimensions. Other than the one with the Hulk there were only 2 of note. One had an alien fowl named Howard stranded on Earth, falling in love with a local girl named Bev, and stopping powerful aliens from coming to Earth. It was strange, but so was his 616 counterpart. There were definitely elements to consider folding into 19999 once the Stones were reconfigured (_Howard the Duck_). The other universe was Zon's first encounter with Frank Castle, the man known as the Punisher. The reality itself wasn't exactly noteworthy, but this first experience with the mass murderer/hero would prove beneficial to Zon. It would be like practice for getting used to the violence surrounding future Castles, including the 19999 one. It might even help with other violent heroes (_1989 The Punisher movie with Dolph Lundgren_).

The next few stops were 1990s dimensions. One had the most 616 accurate Captain America so far, although its Red Skull felt off and the Captain didn't seem any better at martial arts (_1990 Captain America movie_). Next he visited a reality where a family had 4 children who had received superpowers. This was the Power family. The way the kids used their powers seemed simple, but Zon knew from his 616 knowledge that they were capable of so much more. The reality itself seemed unimpressive, but just knowing about the so-called Power Pack gave Zon some pause for encouragement. Perhaps 19999 could do with its own (_Power Pack TV pilot_). Then he finally visited the Fantastic Four. It was ridiculous frankly, but at least he finally met them. It sure felt strange that Sue Storm was a child when she knew Reed Richards, who seemed 10 years older than her at least (_1994 Fantastic Four movie by Roger Corman_). Next, Zon finally got his first taste of mutants when he visited the Generation X team with Emma Frost. She seemed remarkable as did Banshee and Jubilee, but not much else. Again, Zon took notes of details to try to include for putting in 19999 (_Generation X TV movie/pilot_). Last was Zon's first adventure with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the man himself: Nick Fury. If Zon was going to live permanently in 19999, he'd have to have SOME experience with the warrior/leader and his spy organization as well as the von Struckers and Hydra (_Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV movie/pilot_).

Finally, Zon came to his more important research, the more major universes set in the 2000s and 2010s. He started small. He went into one with a more accurate Hulk. Needless to say, it was intense! By the time it was over, Zon felt particles of this dimension spilling into 19999 as well. Eventually Zon would discover that 19999 had bits of 1610 where Banner was, unknowingly, recreating the Super Soldier Serum, the David Banner universe where Banner experimented on himself, and the one he just visited where Banner was developing a way to heal or protect the human body from damage using various formulas combined with gamma radiation and the fact that Bruce Banner hadn't been seen by Betty Ross or her father in 5 years and he was last seen somewhere in South America (_2003 Hulk movie by Ang Lee_).

Next, Zon visited Daredevil and Kingpin again. Zon was finally understanding the darkness surrounding Matthew Murdock. He stuck around to see Elektra take on Kirigi, an agent of the Hand. Again, if he was going to live in 19999, he needed some experience with the beautiful wildcard and the evil ninjas (_2003 Daredevil movie and Elektra spinoff_). The next one was rather interesting. This would be Zon's first encounter of the scientific and magical creature known as Man-Thing! Although, in this reality, Man-Thing's behavior was much more aggressive than 616 was. There was still potential though. It made Zon wonder if he got anymore power from the Beyonders. Perhaps he could merge some details of some realities without the Infinity Stones, even if the details were small. Then it hit him! Perhaps he already was, as what happened with 19999's Bruce Banner. As he left, he definitely felt traces of the dimension leak into 19999. Good, this world could use a Man-Thing (_Man-Thing TV/DVD movie_).

The next 2 universes would provide great experience for the supernatural when the time came to experience them in 19999. First he learned about vampires by spending a few years with Blade. True, the vampires themselves weren't actually supernatural, but there were a couple of mystic elements like in their rituals and religious practices. Zon actually felt reluctant to leave, but knew he could only experience 1 universe at a time at this point. Plus, maybe some bits of this world would spill into 19999 as well (_Blade, Blade II, Blade: Trinity, and Blade: The Series_). Next, Zon would finally experience demons. Unlike vampires, these were more accurate. He was there to experience Johnny Blaze learn from Carter Slade, the Phantom Rider himself, learn to control Zarathos, although it would take awhile. Still, it was worth it just to see the look on Mephisto's face as he was sent back to his realm. As he left, Zon definitely felt several particles leak into the 19999 reality. He had a feeling, he'd see Johnny again (_Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance_).

Needing to experience more scientific curiosities, Zon went to 2 universes with the Fantastic Four. The first one, barring that odd 90s one, was actually not bad. Human Torch was a bit cockier than he would've liked and Mr. Fantastic actually seemed more like a sweet dweeb than the control freak 616's Reed occasionally was. Its Doctor Doom was definitely more intimidating, but still very 2-dimensional. At least he finally got to see the Destroyer of Worlds himself, although it was a different image at first. He remembered as a child that Galactus, on what little leisure time he had, would check in on Zon's progress with Eternity. He was impatiently waiting, yet desperately hoping, that the boy would manage to save the universe, and thus himself. The purple helmed giant always intimidated Zon. With his enhanced senses thanks to the Beyonders, he could see that this universe's Galactus actually did look like the one he knew, only buried deep, DEEP inside that cosmic storm he conjured (_2005 Fantastic Four and Rise of the Silver Surfer_). Then, for the final bit of data gathering on Doctor Doom, for when the time came to face him back in 19999, Zon visited a reality where he was actually a well-meaning, but still trouble-making student. Everyone seemed moody here. No one actually cared for the Four apart from Franklin Richards. This Doom also felt off. If Zon could combine the well intentions of this one, the hubris of the last one, and the technological skills of that 90s one, that could very well be the Doom of 19999 (_2015 Fantastic Four/Fan4stic_).

To top off the last of the somewhat minor universes, Zon needed more raw emotional experiences which could only mean one name: Frank Castle. First, he went to a reality where Castle was actually a soldier, unlike that 80s one where he was a cop (probably a fluke). Zon experienced the raw violence of the life of the Punisher, as well as his anguish, by experiencing his family's deaths and seeing him wreak punishment on those responsible (_2004 The Punisher with Thomas Jane_). Finally, he needed to see what the Punisher was capable of against a worthy foe, so he visited a dimension where many of the same things happened in the previous one, only it was 2 children instead of one and it happened in New York not Florida. Villains like Doctor Doom or Red Skull were powerful or influential, but nothing could've prepared Zon like Jigsaw. He knew of the depraved man from 616, but he figured he could handle madness through all the vampires, demons, or even these parallel Franks. Still, not even the Bullseye he experience was this insane…well maybe just barely (_Punisher: War Zone_).

A/N: Wow, this prologue is taking WAY longer than I thought it would. Good news is I think I know which TV characters to Dust. Next time I'll cover the MAJOR timelines/dimensions etc. I'm talking the Spider-Man, X-Men, and MCU stuff. Also, if this sounds like I'm ripping off CW's rendition of DC's Crisis on Infinite Earths, well I basically am. Both Marvel and DC have Multiverses anyway. Since the Arrowverse basically confirmed all live action DC stuff (more or less) is part of its (DC's) Multiverse, then Marvel should get the same deal. I believe in equality, and so do both companies more or less. Batman Beyond has interacted with parts of the main DC universe and Old Man Logan even lived in the main Marvel universe...so there.

Further A/N: The X-Men stuff will be a bit of a hassle. There are SO MANY timelines in that. There are 3-4 timelines in the movies AND the time travel stuff in Legion! Good grief.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Marvel: Road to Endgame & Beyond…?**

by Alex Kane

Prologue-Champion of the Multiverse Part III

In the time Zon had spent universe-hopping, he had become more educated in various sciences. He was quite interested in genetics and DNA. Since he had the ability to copy various skills, abilities, etc. from people, he figured if certain individuals had died, he could still get these abilities from the DNA. With his knowledge of the inner workings of the universe from the Beyonders, Uatu, and Eternity already in mind, he believed he could already manipulate certain aspects like time. It was possible that was a catalyst for his visions of Loki, Ultron, and Thanos. Zon hoped to use this knowledge to undo tragedies and deaths of individuals he knew were not supposed to die based on his Universe-616 knowledge. There were many individuals, both good and evil, who had important roles to play. If he couldn't control the Time energies like the Time Stone, then he'd still have his DNA research and rely on cloning. Miniscule manipulation of Mind and Soul energies could make the clones just like the originals, instead of just copies. Regardless, much of this research was still on the back burner, save for the few DNA samples of people Zon had encountered in his travels so far. Now he had to get back to work.

One of the most remarkable people Zon had knowledge of in 616 and had encountered at least once was the spectacular Spider-Man. No matter what damage would undoubtedly be done to his private life, he kept going. It was possible he was just as principled, if not more, than Captain America. Zon's experience in the 1977 universe was unique, but it was time to move on to more accurate versions of the wall crawler.

Zon spent much time in one reality where much of what happened was fairly accurate, save for the fact that Spidey's webs were an actual power and the criminal who came to be known as Sandman had an accidental role in Ben Parker's death. The emotional journey Peter went on here was incredible in Zon's eyes. He wished he had something like Peter and Mary Jane. Just when the journey was getting interesting after the death of Venom, Zon knew it was time to go with what DNA samples he got. Again, as he left, he could feel the energies of that reality somewhat leaking into others, including 19999. Perhaps Zon could look in on this universe again one day (_Spider-Man 1-3_).

The next reality was interesting indeed. In some ways it was more accurate with the webs being a man-made invention of Peter's, some secretive information on Peter's parents being brought to light, and his first serious relationship being with the lovely Gwen instead of MJ. In other ways, this universe had more in common with 1610 than 616. For example, Peter acquired his spider bite at Oscorp. Norman Osborn's, and thus his son's, powers had a mutagenic effect on the two of them. The Rhino suit was entirely mechanical like in 1610, but the Rhino himself was still Aleksei Sytsevich like in 616. Though Zon appreciated the emotional turmoil from the previous Parker being akin to his 616 counterpart (though this one had some harrowing experiences), Zon got to experience more of the scientific side of the amazing Spider-Man. He knew the web-head often used his scientific knowledge in battle in Universe-616, but the previous Peter he knew didn't really utilize that save for disabling Doc Ock's machine and his battle against Sandman and Venom. In this universe, Peter and Gwen worked together to make the anti-Lizard serum to make Lizard into Curt Connors again and cure his newly made minions. It was fascinating as Peter taught himself about the inner workings of power generators and battery capacities and limits just to get an edge on and supposedly kill the powerful Electro. Again, just as things were getting interesting (or maybe depressing as last time Harry Osborn had died and now it was Gwen Stacy), Zon got his samples and left (_The Amazing Spider-Man 1-2_).

Again, more energies from the reality he was leaving behind leaked, though not as much as the last one. Perhaps Zon would come back to this one too. As Zon was getting ready to go to another universe, he used his Beyonder powers to observe a handful of alternate realities with Peter and others with similar abilities. There were 2 universes that were almost just like the Peter he knew who loved MJ. They both had happily ever afters, until an untimely divorce drove one of the two versions apart and age was setting in. That one was very close to 616 if the Multiverse could be mapped. The other could easily be close to 1610. Perhaps one day a visit would be merited.

Now, it was time to get more knowledge on time and genetics. The reality with the uncanny X-Men was…..complicated to say the least. It's fair to say around half of the abilities Zon would duplicate in his own body came from human mutants. Little did he know that by coming here, Zon would experience multiple realities being created via time travel. The 1st version was fairly straightforward with Charles meeting Erik at the age of 17, Wolverine encountering the Silver Samurai just before meeting the mutant heroes for the first time, and Sabretooth supposedly meeting his end just before the X-Men's battle with William Stryker and his version of the Purifiers (_X-Men 1-3 and comic tie-ins_). After establishing relationships with the X-Men after their battle against the Dark Phoenix, Zon finally attempted to manipulate Time energies. It was very difficult, but it was somewhat successful. The 2nd version had some changes. Zon now directly interacted with Logan, or James Howlett rather, during his childhood. By staying with James, and subsequently his half-brother Victor (or Dog as Zon had sometimes called him), Zon had changed history. Many individuals he had encountered, including the Worthington men (Warren II and Warren III/Angel), Pslocke, and Jubilee were born decades earlier. Stryker even had a backup scheme from this timeline on. It involved him selling out to the terrorist organization Hydra. Zon found it ironic that though the founders of Hydra were Nazis, the current version was somewhat inclusive of mutants like Silver Samurai and Lady Deathstrike (_X-Men: The Official Game_). But something was still wrong. After the Dark Phoenix incident, a new anti-mutant task force was created culminating in Division 3. With it, Zon finally met David Haller, aka "Legion", one of the most powerful mutants next to the Phoenix herself. The 3 years he had experienced with David, the Division, and the elusive Shadow King had left Zon….frustrated. He felt by the end, though everyone's intentions were pure, no one's actions were. David acted like a child and altered minds just to keep people liking him. His so-called girlfriend Syd was on the warpath for David due to actions that may not have happened if her future self hadn't made contact with any of them at all. The fact that she was deservedly mad at David for psychically sexually assaulting her was made sour in Zon's mind due to her history as a sexual assaulter of her mother's boyfriend. Thankfully, David's increasing madness had a purpose that had a goal: to erase everything and make a better future using time travel. Legion hadn't learned to utilize his reality altering powers on his own, but with another mutant's help (and the new alliance between Charles and the Shadow King who finally stopped their feud) the future was reset again. To make sure it was somewhat better, Zon once again utilized his Time manipulation, though it severely exhausted him (_Legion_).

The 3rd version had Zon interacting more with Charles at a young age. When the time was right, he would make sure the lad still met Gabrielle and eventually conceive David (he owed the disturbed boy that much). Apparently, the changes Zon made were mostly manifested in Mystique. In the first timeline, Magneto was the first mutant Charles had encountered, in the second it was the Shadow King, now it was Mystique. For now, Zon would ride this timeline all the way back to where he left (_First Class_). If there was one thing to like about the changes, Magneto's convictions were somewhat more believable and sympathetic. As an old man, Erik had EXTREME arrogance that irritated Zon to no end and made him wish on many occasion that Wolverine would stick him like a pig or Cyclops could just literally blow his head off. Even knowing Erik's history, his arrogance always shined through. In his youth, though it was still there in his taunting of Beast, most of his arrogance was replaced with rage. Thankfully, during his junkie days when he could walk again, Charles met up with Gabrielle again. With Shadow King no longer a problem (evidently he just went back to being a small time crime lord in Cairo), David's mind was more well cared for…too bad Charles' wasn't. Gabrielle was at least of sound enough mind to raise the boy herself. Eventually, after experiencing Wolverine getting his claws again and the X-Men's adventures against Magneto, Stryker, the Sentinels and Master Mold, and Dark Phoenix again, Zon finally experienced something new. Logan had gone into hiding more or less after the thing with Jean. At least his memories came back in full. Too bad now he had the baggage of Silver Fox's and Jean's deaths on him. His past came back to haunt him in more ways than one. His enemy Silver Samurai had been humiliated and thrown out of Hydra. He took the mutant cure and went back to his childhood home and job protecting the Yashida clan. Another mutant member of Hydra was looking to replicate Logan's DNA and hired herself out to the head of the Yashida clan. The money he paid, plus combining the best aspects of their former samurai member with his clawed nemesis had numerous possibilities for Hydra, and the income from the old man testing the armor out didn't hurt either. All in all, it was another harrowing adventure. At least Logan finally found true love with Mariko Yashida (_The Wolverine_).

The peace didn't last long though. The reason Stryker had to get Hydra to build the Master Mold was because he never designed the original versions. His old boss, Bolivar Trask, had. They were on the American government shelf collecting dust after Trask was killed by Mystique. Though Stryker continued with Project Wideawake in secret, the designs were still in the government's hands. It took decades to duplicate Mystique's powers, but the still surviving Trask Industries came out with the Nimrod model Sentinel. Less than a decade later and most mutants (including the X-Men) were dead or in camps and there were very few humans who were actually in charge of the planet. For the most part, the Sentinels had the run of the place. Just when Zon was going to try to utilize his Time manipulation again, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, found a new use of her power. She sent Wolverine back to the 70s and Zon managed to send himself back as well. The Sentinels, or at least the Nimrods, were basically erased (_Days of Future Past_).

The 4th timeline was where things got tricky (well…trick_ier_). It was hard to keep up with everything. Zon had lost track of Logan. He had been rescued by Mystique after Magneto had tried to murder him (no doubt because Logan was the only one who called him out on his bullshit AND didn't give a damn about him like Charles still did). Not long after that though, Mystique was forced into hiding, or so she told herself, and fled, leaving Stryker to eventually repeat the past histories of the former timelines. Zon found it curious that upon rescuing Kurt Wagner from a mutant fighting ring that she didn't tell him that she was in fact his birth mother. In all timelines, it seemed, whether she was evil in the old ones or good like the newer ones, Mystique felt great shame in abandoning her son to give him a better life without her chaos spreading to him AND to give herself a chance to survive on her own with no real attachments to anyone. That's probably why she barely regarded Havok when she rescued him from 'Nam ten years earlier. With the coming chaos of Apocalypse and the Dark Phoenix (the TRUE Phoenix Force that Zon had learned about from Eternity and Uatu), Zon was ready for something…different (_Apocalypse and Dark Phoenix_).

Apparently, another affect Zon had when he helped create the 3rd timeline was the disappearance of Wade Wilson from the Three Mile Island incident when Logan lost his memory in that timeline. Like Angel, Psylocke, and Jubilee, the Merc with a Mouth and been time displaced, only now a few decades later instead of earlier. Now he was not a mutant, but a mutate who got his power based on mutant DNA structures and injections of Logan's DNA that the Weapon X project (or Department K rather) shared with a company belonging to Nathaniel Essex, who planned with Weapon X to use in other ways. The universe, it seemed, had a "unique" sense of humor. The man known as Deadpool had shared Zon's awareness of the Multiverse….sort of. Zon found it odd that he knew stuff like with the Avengers despite that fact that this universe, or its various incarnations, didn't have them. It was also strange that he kept talking off to the side as if somebody was there. It's like he was narrating or expositing for an invisible audience. When Zon tried to explain his own cosmic awareness to Deadpool to see if he was in fact experiencing it, Wade just laughed it off and called what he had "COMIC awareness" as if that should have been common knowledge. Zon knew the 616 Deadpool had this too, but the concept was still…frustrating to say the least. Thankfully Wade's charm won Zon over. Things were odd though when Deadpool kidnapped former child star Fred Savage just to "read" to him a "PG-13" version of his new friendship with the time displaced son of Cyclops and Jean: CABLE. Needless to say, as much fun as it was, Zon had about enough of this madness (_Deadpool 1-2 and Once Upon a Deadpool_).

Zon found it curious that Deadpool, in some of his "narrations", had mentioned something about Logan dying. So, with a heavy heart, Zon used his Time manipulation one last time. He saw the new version of the year when the X-Men were going to be killed by the Nimrod Sentinels replaced with the group all alive back at the mansion, except for the now deceased Mystique and missing and not-entirely welcome Magneto. Even Jean had come back. It seemed that her "death" was merely her taking a journey through the stars learning to control the Phoenix Force inside her. It took quite a long time, but she was back and happy with Scott again. It made it that much more tragic when, a few years later, the Professor's age was catching up with him HARD. Many students and faculty had died. It seemed only Zon, Logan, and Charles were left. There weren't that many students anyway. Over the years, there had been fewer and fewer new mutant births. Zon got Logan in touch with an old friend of Mystique's named Caliban. The man hadn't really aged, but he was worse for wear. At least he wasn't referring to himself in the 3rd person like he did in the 80s. Perhaps living on the run and constantly worrying about Charles had humbled the albino. Still, it broke Zon's break to see all 3 men perish honorable, yet tragic deaths. He had known both Logan and Charles for practically all their lives. He didn't know what happened to David or Logan's wife Mariko, but if they were out there in this hellish future, he hoped they were OK (_Logan_).

Before he left, Zon had to find out more of what went wrong. He knew that bastard Essex had a hand in keeping various factions of Weapon X alive. Hell, Zon and Essex were very like-minded when it came to the concept of cloning, or else that "sweet" little firecracker called Laura, or X-23 as the lab called her, wouldn't have existed. It turns out the Dark Phoenix incident (or the new version of it) had left people just as bitter as the previous versions, if not slightly more. Zon had taken note that the orphanage Firefist came from was like a "mutant conversion" camp. In truth, it was probably just another facility for Essex to have a bunch of mutant kids to collect DNA from and let the headmaster do whatever he wanted afterwards. Plus, the fact that the Fridge existed meant there were people just READY to take down any mutant when given a chance. A few years after Cable came to live in the present, things got worse. What Zon didn't know was that some years before that little "happy ending" in the future for the X-Men, things were worse than ever. The "7/15" disaster came and mutants were solely to blame according to most people, paving the way for more prisons like the Fridge. The hatred was so strong, the X-Men disappeared (possibly into space to look for Jean) save for a few low-key members, like Thunderbird, whose little brother Warpath helped out in the Sentinel filled timeline, a slightly younger Blink, and Magneto's daughter Polaris. Though the Sentinels were not in full use, many offshoots of the program were developed by Trask Industries, creating a new branch of government using this technology and operating in an Orwellian fashion. There were other branches of the Hellfire Club as well, and they took after Sebastian Shaw's example (or the other way around depending on when exactly he joined). And finally, Hydra reared one of its ugly heads as this universe's version of Baron von Strucker's bloodline culminated in descendants (a pair of siblings) who somehow had the Baron's twin children's EXACT abilities (_The Gifted_).

Regardless, shit was getting really bad (and confusing). With dozens of powers copied, made much easier when Zon copied Rogue's abilities in conjunction with his own, and all the necessary DNA samples he felt were required, it was time to leave this reality altogether…and head to Universe-19999.

A/n: I know this was REALLY long, but I really wanted to get both Spider-Man and X-Men out of the way. I figured since the 1st was short and the other was long-ish they'd cancel each other out. I'll leave it to you to see if I was right. Also, it's REALLY difficult to get the right amount of uses of time travel and timelines in X-Men. The Gifted's wiki page has the 7/15 disaster being in 2013. Which COULD have been feasible if not for Deadpool and the X-Men still being there and by the time I got to writing The Gifted into it, I figured the timeline's been reset enough (especially with Legion in the picture). Regardless, hope you all enjoyed this!


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Marvel: Road to Endgame & Beyond…?**

by Alex Kane

Prologue-Champion of the Multiverse Part IV

It was finally time for Zon to come home…to Earth 19999. With many DNA samples and several more powers and skills copied (not to mention various facets of others universes leaking into Earth 19999), Zon was ready to begin preparations.

He settled during World War II. Zon, operating under the name Jon York (named after his adoptive home city) worked closely with Captain America, Bucky, Agent Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, the Howling Commandos, and the SSR. Zon's accumulated intelligence allowed him to work somewhat with Howard on various projects. Zon even accomplished making the very 1st copycat Super Soldier Serum. He named it the Infinity Formula out of respect to his overall mission. The only catch was that he had to share a sample with the then-ally Soviet Union. Based on his knowledge of Earth-616, he knew the USSR would use the sample on one of their members of the Black Widow program in the Red Room operation. Knowing how valuable Natalia Romanova, or Natasha Romanoff, would be in the future, the trade was seen by Zon as a no-brainer even if his US superiors didn't take kindly to it. Right now, a little girl needed it to start her journey. It wasn't all bad though. Not long after Cap's disappearance, an outstanding sergeant was heavily injured protecting his fellow soldiers in an explosion. It was decided that Nicholas Joseph Fury would be the recipient of the US's sample of the Infinity Formula and lead the Howling Commandos in Steve's place. The effects would improve Fury's and Romanoff's physical traits to approximately the same as Steve Rogers. The one big difference would be a reduced aging effect. It would take 6 or 7 decades for Fury to age from a man of his 20s to past middle age. Romanoff was now a little girl, but the stuff the Red Room gave to her mixed with the Infinity Formula would make sure she aged even slower than Fury did. Most wouldn't think of the famous Black Widow as about as old as Captain America, but falsified Soviet records would fool anyone trying to dig up dirt on her, even years later when the cybernetic Arnim Zola tried and saw her birth date as somewhere in the 1980s.

When Peggy Carter had her solo adventures, Zon stayed working with the SSR and Stark, building more wealth and power for himself so he could be self-sufficient and to make sure NO ONE interfered with his work, not even the government. He even saved Jack Thompson's life when he had been shot by members of the Zodiac organization. Though Thompson was ever grateful, Carter herself was still yearning for more, even after finding some semblance of happiness with Daniel Sousa. This led to Zon spearheading the movement behind reorganizing the SSR into S.H.I.E.L.D.

Zon tried to stay out of things in the next few decades. He did consult with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the 60s when their lead scientist Henry Pym invented Pym Particles and became Ant-Man. After a month or so, he reluctantly brought on a partner in socialite/aspiring scientist Janet Van Dyne, who wanted justice for her father's death. She became the Wasp. Not long after, Pym brought in Bill Foster to help him perfect the Pym Particles so Hank could become Giant-Man. For months, Hank could only grow to 12 feet. With more of Foster's help, Pym finally broke the 12 feet barrier and became Goliath. It wasn't long until Pym began making weapons for a new suit called the Yellowjacket. It was around this time that Hank's mental state began to suffer from overwork and various mental disorders. Luckily he recognized that and put the Yellowjacket project on the shelf and let Foster take over the Goliath project. To improve S.H.I.E.L.D.'s efficiency and security, Pym looked into creating artificial intelligence. He actually managed to make a device to scan his own brain waves and duplicate them onto a machine. Upon activation, the new Robbie the Robot looking thing, dubbed Ultron by Pym, acted very….erratically. The thing was nearly screaming its robot head off calling Pym "Dad" constantly and wrecking the room. Hank shut the thing down and immediately shelved the program. Little did he know that years later, Tony Stark would restart it and add his OWN brain waves to the artificial being. It wasn't long after that when the Wasp supposedly sacrificed herself and Ant-Man retired his superhero career. His relationship with Foster suffered enough to the point where Bill was blinded by Elias Starr's stealing of Hank's technology. The actions of Starr, or Egghead as his coworkers tended to call him, would result in another catastrophe years later: Ghost.

Zon still managed to stay out of the spotlight well into the 2010s. He became a private benefactor for any hero in play. In fact, he even started up an astronomical research facility in Hawaii to study the moon after Inhumans became public knowledge, knowing that Attilan was somewhere up there. Zon figured that if studied closely enough, Black Bolt might come down to Earth and extend an olive branch of sorts if he saw that humanity wasn't so bad. Zon knew that if this occurred, he could eventually use this as good PR for Inhumans in general, maybe even ALL superhumans in general. Thankfully this plan more or less worked perfectly.

Zon started getting more exposure post 2015 when he designed the 1st ever supervillain prison: the Raft. However, after approval was given to build the facility was when things turned worse. In getting his fiercely driven independence, Zon ruffled quite a few feathers in the US government and military. His biggest opponent was General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. Zon couldn't generally stand the government or the military. When Ross retired his military commission and joined the President's cabinet, he was essentially both. Ross, knowing how much Jon York hated him and brought up his mishandling of an international hero like the Incredible Hulk, wasted no time in getting the best payback possible: stealing control of the Raft! Zon was furious and would seek to discredit Ross whenever possible to get his prison back. Surely the President would have SOME common sense than having a dinosaur like Thunderbolt in his cabinet! Unfortunately, shit REALLY hit the fan with the "Civil War" caused by the Sokovia Accords and Baron Zemo. Even though Zemo was apprehended and Ross looked further like a fool when Steve Rogers broke out his fellow "Secret Avengers", it had been a pyrrhic victory. There were only 3 legal Avengers: Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision. As far as Zon was concerned, ALL 3 of them were emotionally compromised. Zon was so infuriated with it all, he even threatened Tony Stark to STAY AWAY from actually using the armor OR ELSE. The Avengers knew the truth of what Zon was, though they didn't know his mission. He dare not reveal it for fear of his goal of fixing it being compromised. But, they witnessed enough of his power, growing ever more when adding the various heroes, antiheroes, and spies of Earth-19999. They didn't question him EVER. Though that didn't stop them from displeasing him with their petty squabbles. Zon threatened Rogers too. If his plan was to succeed, the universe needed BOTH Captain America and Iron Man, but neither man could be trusted in Zon's eyes. They had to earn his trust back by taking a year's sabbatical. Steve could coordinate, and sometimes operate with, Falcon and Black Widow in the Secret Avengers. Tony could only get in the suit in an emergency. The only time (or time and a half) came when Spider-Man was investigating the criminal known as the Vulture. Zon wanted Peter to get away from his Tony Stark hero-worship, which kind of worked, and for Tony to make it up to Peter for using him as a child soldier against Steve and not even apologizing for it! Though Zon was further frustrated by Tony offering Peter a place on the official team, due to said action officially giving Peter's secret identity (and likely his freedom from the government) away, he was MORE than proud of Peter to say no.

As heroes like Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Daredevil were getting more popular with the public (even Punisher got some love), PR for the Sokovia Accords went DOWN HARD. Zon took heavy advantage of this as soon as possible. The first thing he did was finally take back control of the Raft from Ross since there was only one prisoner or two inside, making the place a waste of money. Thanks to intel from S.H.I.E.L.D., a few stragglers such as Blizzard, the original Whiplash, Angar the Screamer, Hellfire, ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Felix Blake, and even the still cryogenically frozen Abomination were all accounted for, apprehended, and put into the Raft along with Diamondback and Zemo. Zon then began work on amendments to the Sokovia Accords. That way cops couldn't take in the local heroes, even if they wanted to. The original document specified ALL superhumans had to be registered. Right now it was just the organization of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Seeing how misguided some of the prisoners were, like Blake or Hellfire or Blizzard, Zon began a new program that even the President and Ross thought had merit: the Thunderbolts.

Seeing how misguided some of the prisoners were, like Blake or Hellfire or Blizzard, Zon began a new program that even the President and Ross thought had merit: the Thunderbolts. The Thunderbolts program, named somewhat mocking Ross, would work to rehabilitate certain prisoners. They could go on VERY covert ops under strict supervision. Should they do this and take various psychiatric evaluations, they would be eligible for parole. Thank God Zon came up with this program, because the newest prisoner broke his heart: Patricia Walker. Zon had grown very fond of her during his time with her and Jessica. Zon had agreed that it was possible Alisa Jones was too dangerous to be incarcerated, but Trish lost it when she tried to kill Jessica. But, she saw that she lost herself. She felt immense shame when Jessica saw her in chains. Zon KNEW there was room for redemption. If Jessica could find it after killing under Purple Man's influence, the Trish could find it with the HORRIBLE science of Karl Malus. He worked tirelessly to remove much of the doctor's treatment of Trish. She still had some strength and agility, but it wasn't as about on par as Cap or Black Widow if not SLIGHTLY better. It turned out Karl's research really was shit! It figured to Zon since Jessica and the Whizzer had been more or less accidental and Alisa's continued treatments were more controlled. Malus had used much of the same methods on Trish he used on Alisa, bringing out their worst selves. Truly, Malus was a quack.

With psychic treatments from Zon, Trish's drug-fueled impulses had vanished. She was reluctant to join the Thunderbolts because she felt she wasn't ready yet for the outside world, even if it was under supervision. With some convincing by Zon and him opening himself up more about his own past and the things he'd seen, both good and bad, she joined without any further thought. Right now, the team consisted of her leading the team, under the name Hellcat with a brown-yellow with black catsuit, Blizzard who now had continued therapy sessions to get over his loneliness and perceived persecution, Davos now operating under the name Steel Serpent to make up for what he did to his friend Danny and his own failure to protect K'un-L'un, and even volunteers Mary Walker, aka Typhoid Mary, under Joy Meachum's supervision and Ghost under Bill Foster's supervision. In about a year and a few months, Trish earned her freedom, but chose not to come back yet. She still had major guilt issues towards what she did to Jessica, Alisa, and even Malcolm for using him repeatedly. Besides, at the moment she was content with doing the good she always wanted to do and be with her new love Zon.


	5. Prologue Part 5

**Marvel: Road to Endgame & Beyond…?**

by Alex Kane

Prologue-Champion of the Multiverse Part V: Finale/Bonus

As soon as Ultron had been destroyed, Zon knew it was time to prepare for Thanos as per his visions that he had over 100 years before. His body had been accumulating more and more superpowers from the friends (and occasional reluctant allies) he had made over the years. Studying the Infinity Stones and their capabilities was equally important. Luckily, Zon had been able to duplicate the Stones that the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy had experienced along with their protective cases. In his lab, he had a duplicate Scepter with the Mind Stone, Orb with the Power Stone, Eye of Agamotto with the Time Stone, Aether with the Reality Stone, and Tessaract with the Space Stone. His studies showed that these artificial Stones were nowhere NEAR as powerful as the real things. Zon had hoped that he could just forget his original plan, knowing the carnage that would have to happen otherwise, and fight Thanos himself. Zon knew the Stones of Universe-19999 were almost as potent as Universe-616, but nowhere as easy to use. Even with the powers he absorbed, Zon wasn't sure he'd survive using the Stones. He figured he could use a bit more while mentoring his possible best friend in multiple realities: Peter Parker.

In the 2 years before Thanos came to Earth, Peter had more adventures without Tony Stark's help. The criminals he faced were becoming a bit darker. Perhaps Spidey's reputation of catching the Vulture, who had supplied many criminals with awesome tech (such as the Judas Bullets to the Watchdogs, Diamondback, and Cottonmouth), had gained him the unwanted attention of MANY criminals. Even serial killers got the webhead's attention. It took about 2 ½ months for Spider-Man, with the aid of the NYPD, to catch the fearsome red-headed serial killer Cletus Kasady. Kasady's exploits and Spidey's pursuit were documented heavily and accurately by the hard-nosed reporter Eddie Brock. After Kasady was transferred to San Quentin, Brock's career started to wane. Parker's luck could be said to have gone just as bad. A meteor crashed just outside NYC and Spider-Man investigated it only to find a mysterious gooey black substance. It latched onto him perfectly, making itself resemble a black version of Peter's costume. It was during this time that Spidey caught another serial killer called the Sin Eater, no thanks to Brock mis-identifying a man he interviewed who turned out to be a compulsive confessor of various crimes. Brock was fired from his newspaper and left the city in shame, leaving with his girlfriend for San Francisco. Meanwhile, with Zon's help, Peter identified the costume as a living being. Thankfully, Zon had connections with NASA and, after helping Peter get the alien off with the lowest possible sonics without hurting both of them, stored the creature in a sealed crate that was set to be launched into space after the shuttle carrying it exited the Earth's atmosphere. Although Peter's life and sanity had more or less been salvaged, word of the shuttle's mysterious cargo had reached the Life Foundation in California. They mercilessly studied Spider-Man's exploits while he was dressed in black, seemingly figuring out the connection between his fashion changes and the privately funded shuttle launch. The Life Foundation's CEO, Carlton Drake, vowed to find where the crate ended up and bring the creature back. Luckily for him, it landed in a place where the Venom symbiote made contact with others of its race, including Riot, only for all of them to be captured by John Jameson, working for Drake. Feeling pretty bitter about being abandoned by Peter, Venom felt different on his 2nd trip to Earth. He saw the experience of San Francisco very different from New York and he found a kindred spirit in Eddie Brock (_Venom_).

Next, Zon figured he could finally visit that dimension that resembled Earth-1610. There was indeed much tragedy as that Earth's Peter Parker died but it gained a new Spider-Man in Miles Morales. Zon figured in this adventure that many Spider-Men could go into his power pool, such as Spider-Woman (or Spider-Gwen as he called her), another Spider-Man who usually called himself "The Spider" (or Spider-Man Noir as Zon called him), Spider-Ham, Peni Parker and her robot SP/dr, and finally the Spider-Man from a possible future: Miguel O'Hara (aka Spider-Man 2099). After this particularly harrowing adventure involving the Multiverse, Zon got the powers he needed and vowed to come back and check on Miles' progress (_Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse_).

Still feeling a few powers short, Zon made one last stop: a dimension where Japan and America had more or less merged with the city of San Fransokyo. He could hardly believe there were versions of people here from Universe-616…but here they were! They were the Big Hero 6. In 616, they were more or less the Japanese version of the Avengers and had diverse powers ranging from Fred magically transforming himself into Fredzilla to Honey Lemon utilizing Pym Particles for her purse to Wasabi-No-Ginger being a fairly accomplished samurai. Even team leader Hiro's surname had been changed from Takachiho to Hamada. Nevertheless, Hiro's intelligence was pretty much the same and nearly rivaled the best of 616 (Stark, Richards, Banner, etc.). Although mostly mechanical, these 6 heroes' technological capabilities and their skillsets were still valuable to Zon (_Big Hero 6_).

With all these powers and minds put together, Zon began meditating on the Stones to get back to his original plan: TO REPLACE/UPGRADE THE INFINITY STONES!

_**The LIST: Requirement-Heroes, Antiheroes, Spies, Police Officers, Attorneys, Scientists, Sidekicks, Pets, & Gods**_

Heroes—Ancient One, Angel/Archangel, Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket (Hank Pym and Scott Lang), Banshee, Baymax, Beast, Beautiful Dreamer (_The Gifted_), Bedlam (_Deadpool 2_), Bishop, Black Bolt (_Inhumans_), Black Panther (T'Chaka and T'Challa), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff and Yelena Belova), Blade, Blind Al (Deadpool), Blink, Hydra Bob (cameo in _Deadpool_), Christopher Bradley/Bolt (Dominic Monaghan in _Origins Wolverine_), Bor (Thor's grandpa), Paul Budiansky (a cop from _Punisher: War Zone_), Noah Burstein (_Luke Cage_), Cable, Luke Cage, Caliban, Callisto (_X3_), Captain America, Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell and Carol Danvers), Peggy Carter, Sharon Carter, Charlie-27 ([friend of Stallone] Ving Rhames in _Guardians 2_), Chewie/Goose, Oscar Clemons (cop from S1 of _Jessica Jones_), Cloak, Colossus, Cosmo the Spacedog (_Guardians_), Phil Coulson, Crystal (_Inhumans_), Cyclops, Dagger, Daredevil, Darwin (_First Class_), Jefferson Davis (Miles' dad), Dazzler (_Dark Phoenix_), Deadpool, Karolina Dean (_Runaways_), Deathlok, Jacques "Frenchie" Dernier (Howling Commando), Rhoman Dey (Nova Corps), Doc Samson (Hulk's therapist), Doctor Strange, Domino, Roger Dooley (S1 of _Agent Carter_), Drax the Destroyer, Brother Voodoo (_Doctor Strange_), Malcolm Ducasse (Jessica Jones' sidekick), Dum Dum Dugan, Eitri the Dwarf King, Eldrac the Doorway (_Inhumans_), Elektra, Erg (_The Gifted_), Falcon, Fandrall (_Thor_-Warriors Three), Firefist (_Deadpool 2_), Leo Fitz (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Flint (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Irving Forbush/Forbush Man (Stan Lee's cameo photo on Netflix), Bill Foster, Jane Foster, Fredzilla (_Big Hero 6_), F.R.I.D.A.Y., Frigga, Nick Fury, Gambit, Gamora, Ghost Rider (Carter Slade/Phantom Rider, Johnny Blaze, and Robbie Reyes), GoGo Tomago (_Big Hero 6_), Gorgon (_Inhumans_), Jean Grey/Phoenix, David "D.W." Griffith (Luke Cage's would-be sidekick selling bootlegs), Groot, Hamir the Hermit (no-armed sorcerer in _Doctor Strange_), Isabelle Hartley (Lucy Lawless on _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Havok, Hawkeye/Ronin, Molly Hayes Hernandez (_Runaways_), Heimdall, Hellcat, Maria Hill, Happy Hogan, Jeri Hogarth, Hogun (_Thor_-Warriors Three), Honey Lemon (_Big Hero 6_), Howard the Duck, Curtis Hoyle (_The Punisher_), Hulk, Human Torch (both android Jim Hammond and FF Johnny Storm), Lance Hunter (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Iceman, Infinity, Invisible Woman, Iron Fist, Iron Man, J.A.R.V.I.S., J.O.C.A.S.T.A. (easter egg in _Age of Ultron_), John Jameson, Edwin Jarvis (OG Jarvis in _Agent Carter_ and _Endgame_), Daisy Johnson/Quake, Gabriel Jones (Howling Commando), Jessica Jones, Rick Jones (easter egg in _The Incredible Hulk_), Jubilee, Junior Juniper (Howling Commando), Karnak (_Inhumans_), John Wraith/Kestrel (will. in _Origins Wolverine_), Kid Colt (easter egg in S2 of _Agent Carter_), Hannibal King (ex-vampire in _Blade 3_), Cameron Klein (awkward Shield agent in _Winter Soldier_ and _Age of Ultron_), Misty Knight, Eric Koenig (comic Howling Commando/Patton Oswalt in _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), L.T. Koenig (Eric's tough sister), Korg, Kraglin (_Guardians_), Krugarr (friend of Stallone in _Guardians 2_), Leech (_X3_), Legion, Lei Kung the Thunderer (_Iron Fist_), Curt Connors/Lizard, Lockjaw (_Inhumans_), Lyla (Spidey 2099's AI assistant), Jeffrey Mace/Patriot (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Alphonse "Mack" McKenzie (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Brett Mahoney (cop on _Daredevil_ and _Punisher_), Mainframe ([friend of Stallone] Miley Cyrus cameo in _Guardians 2_), M'Baku/Man-Ape (_Black Panther_ and _Infinity War_), Man-Thing (Marvel's Swamp Thing), Mantis, Martinex ([friend of Stallone] shiny guy in _Guardians 2_), Max (Punisher's dog in _Daredevil_), Melinda May (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Brigid O'Reilly/Mayhem (cop/antihero in _Cloak & Dagger_), Medusa (_Inhumans_), Micro/Microchip (Punisher's sidekick), Miek, Erik Gelden/Mind-Wave (sort of psychic in S3 of _Jessica Jones_), Nico Minoru (_Runaways_), Mister Fantastic, Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Jim Morita (Howling Commando), Nakia (_Black Panther_), Nebula, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Foggy Nelson, Christine Palmer (comic Night Nurse/Doctor Strange's ex), Claire Temple (MCU Night Nurse), Nightcrawler, Odin, Aleta Ogord ([friend of Stallone] Michelle Yeoh in _Guardians 2_), Old Lace (velociraptor thing in _Runaways_), Okoye, Chester Phillips (Tommy Lee Jones in _Cap 1_), Phoenix Force, Pinky Pinkerton (Howling Commando), Polaris, Professor X, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, Psylocke, Pulse (brainwashed mutant in S1 of _The Gifted_), Punisher, Quicksilver, Irani Rael/Nova Prime, Maria Rambeau, Kavita Rao (scientist in _X3_), Redwing (Falcon's pet falcon/Falcon's drone), Red Guardian, Pepper Potts/Rescue, Rictor (mutant kid in _Logan_), Rocket Raccoon, Rogue, Betty Ross, Everett Ross (_Black Panther_), Happy Sam Sawyer (Howling Commando), Scarlet Witch, Erik Selvig, Shaft (Chaste warrior in _The Defenders_), Shatter (rocky mutant on _The Gifted_), Shatterstar (_Deadpool 2_), Shao-Lao (dragon in _Iron Fist_), Shuri, Lady Sif (_Thor_), Silver Surfer, Jemma Simmons (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Roxie Simpson (Ghost Rider's girlfriend), Siryn, Martin Soap (cop in _Punisher: War Zone_), Peni Parker and SP/dr, Spider-Ham, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Man 2099, George Stacy (Gwen's dad), Gwen Stacy (regular and Spider-Gwen), Star-Lord, Stakar Ogord/Starhawk (Stallone in _Guardians 2_), Howard Stark, Chase Stein (_Runaways_), Stick, Stone (Chaste warrior in _Daredevil_), Rick Stoner (Patrick Warburton on _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Storm, Sunspot (fire mutant in _Days of Future Past_), Hiro Takachiho/Hamada (_Big Hero 6_), Thing, Flash Thompson, Thor, Thunderbird (_The Gifted_), Blake Tower (DA on Netflix), Triton (_Inhumans_), Tyr (Thor's brother cameo in _Thor 2_), Uatu the Watcher, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack (Howling Commando), Valkyrie, Venom (combination of symbiote and Eddie Brock), Venom symbiote, Vision, Volstagg (_Thor_-Warriors Three), War Machine, Warpath (Thunderbird's little brother in _Days of Future Past_), Wasabi-No-Ginger (_Big Hero 6_), Wasp (Janet and Hope van Dyne), Mary Jane Watson (she gets involved in a lot more action these days), Weasel (_Deadpool_), Ann Weying/She-Venom, Evangeline Whedon (mutant attorney on _The Gifted_), Whizzer (S2 of _Jessica Jones_), Alex Wilder (_Runaways_), Colleen Wing, Bucky/Winter Soldier, Wolverine, Wong, Jimmy Woo (comic book secret agent/bumbling agent in _Ant-Man 2_), X-23, Xavin (_Runaways_), Yo-Yo Rodriguez (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Yondu, Gert Yorkes (_Runaways_), Yukio (_The Wolverine_ and _Deadpool 2_), Zeitgeist (_Deadpool 2_), Zuri (Forest Whitaker in _Black Panther_)

Reluctant Allies—Agent Zero (_Origins Wolverine_), Agamotto, AIDA, Apocalypse, Arclight (_X3_), Auran (_Inhumans_), Ayesha, Ayo (_Civil War_ & _Black Panther_), Baron Mordo, Baron Samedi (Voodoo god in _Cloak and _Dagger) Baron Zemo, Turk Barrett, Blizzard, Bride of Nine Spiders (S1 of _Iron Fist_), Collector, Anton Vanko (original Crimson Dynamo), Cyttorak (god used to empower Juggernaut and Doctor Strange), Lady Death, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, Big Ben Donovan (comic book heroic strong guy/Netflix Kingpin crooked attorney), Dracula, Ego the Living Planet, Entropy, Eternity, Skurge/Executioner, Emma Frost, Galactus, John Garrett (comic hero spy turned patsy/_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. _S1 big bad), Ghost, Gladiator (suit maker on _Daredevil_), Green Goblin (Norman and Harry Osborn), Henry Peter Guyrich (co-creator of Sentinels turned sponsor of superheroes/Mystique disguise in _X1_)Victoria Hand, Maya Hansen (_Iron Man 3_), Hellfire (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Juggernaut, Robert Kelly (_X-Men_), Algrim the Strong/Kurse (_Thor 2_), Lady Deathstrike, Living Tribunal, Loki, Magneto, Maximus (_Inhumans_), Joy Meachum (_Iron Fist_), Ward Meachum (_Iron Fist_), Multiple Man (_X3_), Mystique, Kara Lynn Palamas/Agent 33 (brainwashed agent in _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Papa Legba (Voodoo god in _Cloak & Dagger_), Alexander Goodwin Pierce (comic book hero & bodyguard to Nick Fury/big bad Robert Redford), Pyro, Ronan the Accuser, General Ross, Sabretooth, Sage (hacker mutant on _The Gifted_), Sandman, Silver Fox (Wolverine's girlfriend in _Origins_), Silver Samurai (just Kenuichio Harada), Jasper Sitwell (comic book goodie/MCU traitor), Davos/Steel Serpent (_Iron Fist_), Stepford Cuckoos/Frost sisters (_The Gifted_), Garthan Saal/Supernova (Peter Serafinowicz as a Nova Corps), Glenn Talbot, Talos, Angel Salvador/Tempest (Zoe Kravitz in _First Class_), Thanos, Topher (S1 of _Runaways_), Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary (_Iron Fist_), Vanisher (_Deadpool 2_), W'Kabi (best friend turned traitor in _Black Panther_), Grant Ward (_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._), Jason Wilkes (scientist on S2 of _Agent Carter_), Zarathos (the demon that gives Ghost Rider his power)

A/N: I think I've done all I can with the prologue. The "actual" chapters should deal more with the characters themselves instead of my O/C as evidenced by my Inhumans chapter I've already written. Don't hold your breaths though, I kinda still want to finish these series before I give them their own chapters. Some of these characters (COUGH *Trish* COUGH) deserve proper closure. Maybe even some movie characters like The Leader or bringing Ronan back or something. Anyway, have fun Googling some of these people!


	6. Chapter 1

**Marvel: Road to Endgame & Beyond…?**

by Alex Kane

A/N Update: I initially started the story right here and was planning to just go through the rest of the TV shows until I decided to make an O/C similar to a story I tried to make but gave up on about 8 years ago. The character I've been writing about, Zon, is my own creation. After fleshing out the character a bit, I think I've finally got the hang of this story. I know I've already touched on a tiny bit of S.H.I.E.L.D. and some of Jessica Jones, but I'll try to give them their own chapters later. FYI, if there are any discrepancies between info in the Prologue chapters and this one, I apologize. Again, I wrote this chapter first. I would write Zon in somewhere, but the overall point of the Inhumans' story doesn't really need it. I might go back and tweak it depending on how much Zon interacts with events during the Snap. His mission is to occur post-Blip and merge realities a la DC's Crisis on Infinite Earths/Marvel's Secret Wars.

Chapter 1: Inhumans

Things should've been hectic for the citizens of Attilan after the city fell. The Watchdogs were on the rise. It seemed like only S.H.I.E.L.D. was the real opponent for them. Thankfully the surveillance of Earth's political climate helped Black Bolt's decision to lay low. It was hard to believe for the majority of Maximus' followers that they were really prepared to come to Earth full force. Powers aside, they were only a few thousand against hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of bigots. Invading would've been a HUGE mistake.

Now, since their numbers were still low enough, they were given sanctuary by the owner of the astronomy lab that discovered them. This person was anonymous, but thankfully had enough friends in high places that the Sokovia Accords wouldn't be a problem. Unofficially, the patch of unoccupied Hawaiian land the owner had was now New Attilan. A few years went by without any real issue. Anti-Accords opinions were going up as more Hydra operatives were revealed within the government and military such as Gideon Mallick. The fact that enemies of the free world defeated by S.H.I.E.L.D. helped these opinions grow. After Thanos came, the Accords were repealed citing the fact that government officials like Thaddeus Ross only hindered the anti-invasion force. Needless to say, anti-government opinions were at an all-time low. Ross himself would've done damage control to make excuses for himself and fought the repealing process if he hadn't been so devastated by his daughter Betty's death. Probably for the first time ever, he realized what an asshole he was. When the repealing was done, the Secret Avengers were no longer fugitives. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s name was also cleared in a bit of a lengthy process. The Raft had already undergone a process to get some of their prisoners an early release. This program, called the Thunderbolts, really took off post-Thanos, especially now that Ross was no longer managing it.

The defeat of the Superior and his Watchdogs, and the eventual arrest of Felix Blake, helped the pro-Inhuman opinion. When Thor and Valkyrie established New Asgard, New Attilan finally became official to the citizens' and royals' delight and relief. Things were especially tough on Karnak, Gorgon, and Crystal. It took a long time for Gorgon to get the medical and psychiatric help necessary for him to recover from his death. Just having Karnak around helped immensely. He was never completely the same as he was before, but he finally got some sense of normalcy. As for Crystal, she was desperate for normal interaction, which was severely limited. Post-repeals, she finally got a chance to be a normal girl. The only other Inhuman royal who had a hard time was, believe it or not, Black Bolt himself. Many nights he woke from terrible dreams of him killing his parents, only now Maximus was there to fuel his hatred of his brother, bringing on images of the few times he had the opportunity to kill him. But the dreams were more complicated, for they also contained his last encounter with Maximus, sprinkled with bits of their childhood together. As much as he hated him for the death of their city and various people, he still loved him. That was why Maximus was still in the bunker on the moon in the ruins of what was now Attilan. Only Medusa was aware of her husband's troubles so he didn't have to suffer in silence (pun intended).

The Snap hadn't affected them horribly. Though somewhere between 1-2 dozen citizens had now vanished. None of the royal family had been dusted. Only, now some citizens were concerned that they could have helped, especially Black Bolt. Many said if he had been there, he could have perhaps shouted at Thanos in his big, purple face. Eventually it was decided that the Snap was technically a blessing in disguise. When New Attilan was made official, links to the U.N. and the Avengers Compound were established. The king and queen were in regular communication with Captain America, Black Widow, and even Queen Ramonda and Okoye over in Wakanda. Even Rocket Raccoon and Nebula showed up from time to time with updates to see if the Kree Empire was up to anything since Kree individuals showed up on Earth in the last few years. Thankfully, the Empire was so splintered, no one was sure who was in charge anymore. In other words, those past encounters were the work of a few and not the majority. The Snap was revealed to have heavily affected the Kree as well, so Black Bolt and the others had nothing to worry about. Though, every now and then, Black Bolt would lie awake at night and wonder if there was something he could've, or should've, done...and whether or not Maximus was still (relatively) alright in his makeshift prison on the moon, or if he too had been dusted out of existence.

All in all, the Inhuman royal family's life was fairly simple…until Wong showed up. The call to action the citizens had wanted the king to take against Thanos before was finally being answered, even if this wasn't the same Thanos. The entire royal family went into action. The Avengers and Guardians were at the forefront of the battle, so the royals didn't get a shot at the Mad Titan himself. They still got some good shots in. Crystal used wind powers to thrust Black Bolt high into the sky where finally did that shout against a Chitauri leviathan. Lockjaw was there to teleport him back to the ground before the thing crashed. The duo of Karnak and Gorgon were fantastic just as they were in the days of old. They ended the lives of many invaders. It seemed even Medusa's abilities were stronger than ever when her hair grew back years prior. She was able to take on several opponents at the same time. When the battle was over, none of the Inhumans were harmed seriously, though they were exhausted. Since they didn't really know Iron Man, they didn't attend his funeral. However, the official links with the superhuman community were stronger than ever. The king and queen finally got to meet King T'Challa in Wakanda. To no one's surprise, Shuri and Crystal got along great. Crystal even voiced the possibility of taking a sabbatical in Wakanda. Black Bolt, Black Panther, Professor Hulk and Doctor Strange holo-called each other on a weekly basis to see if they had any ideas that could improve their teams and/or communities. They even jokingly referred to each other as "the Illuminati", a joke Tony no doubt would have loved, and probably would've come up with himself.

Though they had a rocky start on Earth, the Inhumans, it seems, may have finally found their place here on the planet where they truly belonged.


	7. Chapter 2

**Marvel: Road to Endgame & Beyond…?**

by Alex Kane

Chapter 1: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. team wasn't in much condition to help take on Thanos when he arrived on Earth. They were still hurting from Fitz's death and Coulson's impending death. The team itself was divided when Daisy and Simmons took the Quinjet into space to look for the other Fitz and Enoch. Mack and Yo-Yo were hadn't even had the chance to start recruitment when the Mad Titan decimated the universe. Thankfully, none of the team had been Dusted. Mack made some calls to check on various friends. Mike Peterson, aka Deathlok, and his son were both OK. Mack's brother, Daisy's father, and May's parents were also fine. Though they were harder to find, Mack confirmed that Lance Hunter, Bobbie Morse aka Mockingbird, and the Reyes brothers, one of whom was the newest Ghost Rider, had all survived. No one could locate Johnny Blaze, aka the 1st confirmed modern Ghost Rider, but that was not surprising. It was hard for S.H.I.E.L.D. to find him. Blaze kept to himself more than Bruce Banner did, which was saying a lot!

Though the world was devastated, Mack put on his brave face and did as Nick Fury would have done…act as if the world kept on moving. Keeping himself busy definitely made the world seem to look more normal than it actually was. When the Sokovia Accords were repealed S.H.I.E.L.D. had no trouble getting officially reinstated as an intelligence organization. Old friend Zon helped with his and Tony Stark's army of lawyers to clear up all of that LMD messiness Aida had left behind. After that, recruitment and budgets were no problem.

Though in 2019 the team was forced to time travel, they came back in 2020…making this the 2nd time they came back from time travelling several months from where they left. With the Chronicoms finally dealt with, S.H.I.E.L.D. was finally secure enough to occasionally conference with the remaining Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, the galactic heroine Captain Marvel, and the royal house of Wakanda. Of course anyone else in the superhero community was within reach of communications, especially to the Avengers main compound and S.H.I.E.L.D. This included the Inhuman royal family; the New York team known as the Defenders; the superpowered teens who called themselves the Runaways since word of their time travelling had reached Fitz-Simmons; 2 other teens called Cloak and Dagger when they finally decided to open themselves up to assisting others and called for help once in a while; Frank Castle was called upon once in a blue moon under great reluctance on Mack's part in a bounty hunter capacity; Robbie Reyes operated in pretty much the same manner when he became Ghost Rider; and though they technically also acted in a mercenary-like manner, Deathlok, Mockingbird, and Lance Hunter were also in semi frequent contact. Bobbie and Lance were definitely in the mercenary business, but Mike had more or less officially retired from the hero business, though he wouldn't say no to his friends, who only asked him if he was absolutely necessary.

The day came in 2023 when an alternate, time-displaced Thanos came and tried to destroy everything. When Doctor Strange was resurrected, he and Wong got to work getting the other Masters of the Mystic Arts to portal in anyone they could. Fitz-Simmons and the alternate, time-displaced Daniel Sousa were in the Quinjet while everyone else was on the ground. Mack and Yo-Yo took out many Outriders with her super speed and his shotgun-axe. Daisy worked well with her quasi new sister to do some serious damage. They even took out a Leviathan when it got close to the ground. Many Chitauri fell by the hands of May and the Coulson LMD, who were slowly connecting but not quite there yet. More Chitauri had their hands full with Mockingbird herself with her husband Lance, as well as Deathlok's firepower. It's fair to say though that Robbie did the most damage. Thanos armies had great weapons, but none of them were holy so Ghost Rider could not be effectively harmed. He stuck to killing the Outriders, but he single handedly took out a Leviathan after hitching a ride from the Quinjet and hopping atop of one in the air, using his hellish chains to burn and cut its head off.

Though they were exhausted when the Mad Titan himself was Dusted, everyone who came to the fight survived. None of them really knew Tony Stark, so no one went to his funeral. Fitz was tempted to give his condolences to Iron Man's family, feeling partly responsible for the whole mess since he helped discover the method of time travel via the Quantum Realm/Microverse, which Tony Stark had perfected thanks to his use of Pym Particles. Simmons and Zon convinced him that Tony would have done it anyway so he could do whatever he had to. Zon told him the best thing he could do was go back into semi retirement and be with his wife and daughter just like so many families could thanks to the Armored Avenger's sacrifice.


End file.
